poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot In Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen
''Team Robot In Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen ''is an upcoming crossover film to made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot After fighting a group of ninjas at a temple in Shangri-Llama, Yoo Yee, a Kung-Fu warrior, tells the monks that they should make him their Chosen One. The monks laugh and show Yoo Yee that they already have a Chosen One "The legendary one who puts leg behind head", being Sheen. Yoo Yee becomes jealous and attempts to put his leg behind his head, but cannot do it. A monk tells him that there is a way to become the new Chosen One; if the Chosen One is defeated, the conqueror takes his place. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are drinking milkshakes at the Candy Bar, when Sheen has leg behind his head while drinking his. Jimmy asks him why he puts his leg behind his head to drink milkshakes, where he replies that it relaxes him. Libby comes to their table wearing a sequined shirt, where she tells them it is for the school dance, where she and Nick Dean are doing a hip hop tango for the show. Sheen immediately becomes shocked, exclaiming that Libby is his girlfriend. Libby replies saying she is not Sheen's girlfriend and she and nick are only dancing. Nick then skates past the candy bar, and breaks his leg when bumping into a fire hydrant. Libby then decides to go to the dance show with Sheen instead, as Nick had broke his leg. Jimmy and Carl laugh, because Sheen cannot dance. Jimmy brings Sheen and Carl to his lab to test the "Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000" on Sheen to help with his dancing. Jimmy sets the device to hip hop tango and uses the shock on Sheen. Once they leave the lab, a helicopter of ninjas arrive and attempt to take sheen. Goddard flies up and spins the rope, flinging Sheen off. Goddard catches him, and the helicopter leaves. Jimmy and Sheen arrive at the school for the dance. Ms Fowl stops Jimmy, as he does not have a partner. Cindy then comes and becomes Jimmy's partner. While Cindy tries to explain what to do during the dance, Jimmy ignores her, trying to tell Carl to monitor suspicious activity. The show begins with Bolbi Strogonovski and his sister, Ignishka, with their "Salute to Slap Dancing". Sheen and Libby are on next, when the ninjas come during their dance. Jimmy activates the smoke machine he's attached to Sheen's back. While the smoke covers the stage, the ninjas kidnap Libby. Carl finds a disc left at the crime scene. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen get to the lab and play the disc. It shows a video clip of Yoo Yee, telling them that Sheen must come to Shangri-Llama and battle him if they ever want to see Libby again. Jimmy puts a kung-fu disc in the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 and shocks sheen, giving him the skills of kung-fu. They then leave to Shangri-Llama, to be greeted by monks. Yoo Yee spots them and believes his plan is working out. Sheen confronts the ninja, but soon finds out that the kung-fu download is wearing off. The ninja knocks them off to the other side, where the dance machine breaks. Jimmy has no choice but to get Sheen a tutor. Master Hong realizes Sheen is the chosen one and willingly helps him. After a few hours of training, Master Hong then tells Sheen to rise into the air. Sheen cannot do it, where Master Hong says it is because Sheen lacks the eye of the tiger and he must feel it in his heart.Later that evening, the gang encounter a ninja while sneaking around Yoo Yee's temple. Later that evening, Yoo Yee is ready to fight the "Chosen One". Jimmy attempts to fix the dance device, but it does not have the proper conductor chip. Libby sees that the fight has started, and manages to escape the room. Jimmy spots the ruby Libby had put on her head, as it is an aluminium oxide mineral, and it would make the perfect conductor chip for the dance machine. Carl attempts to put the kung-fu disc in, but accidentally puts in the dance disc. Yoo Yee then commences attacking Sheen, when Libby tells him You better put a hurting' on this fool! You hear me?! This is your girlfriend talking to you! Sheen hears that Libby says she is his girlfriend, where he gains the eye of the tiger. He begins attacking Yoo Yee, while dancing at his head. Yoo Yee falls to the ground and attempts to get back up, as Cindy comes in, using her "Triple Axel Mid-Air Betsy flip" at Yoo Yee's head. Cindy says that she had taken Jimmy's hover car. The monks and the gang then celebrate the victory of the Chosen One. At the end of the episode, it shows a series of bloopers as if it were a filmed show. Bloopers include the door hitting sheen in the face as Carl opens it, Jimmy not catching Cindy as she comes down from the roof, Yoo Yee flying on a rope spinning out of control, Sheen breaking his leg trying to put it behind his head and Jimmy's entire hair coming off as he tries to take one off to scan it getting into his lab. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario *Kirby & Meta-Knight *Coco *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash & Rarity), Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Sam & Max *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott Other Heroes *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Skipper. Kowalski, Private & Rico *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton & Pandora Woz *Pooh, Piglet , Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope *Huey, Dewie & Louie Villains *Yoo Yee *Vanitas *Bowser Jr. *The Psycho Rangers *Jack Spicer Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12